


Good Enough to Eat

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Vore, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett wasn’t a prude. After all, he and Link could get pretty kinky on occasion. But how can he fulfill Link’s desires if he doesn’t fully understand them? If they aren’t even physically possible?





	Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2018  
> Day 28 prompt: Vore

Rhett wasn’t sure if he was set up or not when he found the images on Link’s phone. Why would he have given Rhett the phone to scroll through, if he knew that the photos he wanted Rhett to see were so close to the drawings he _didn’t_ want him to see. Either way, Rhett felt guilty for finding them, especially since Link seemed so genuinely embarrassed. 

There was a whole series of images on Link’s phone of naked men, swallowed whole. Just kind of... _existing_... within another dude’s stomach. The drawings were actually pretty good. Artful and all. There was no blood or gore. They were naked, but there wasn’t even anything he would have called overtly sexual. But Link was acting as if Rhett had found actual porn on his phone.

Rhett wasn’t a prude. He wouldn’t have freaked out even if he _had_ found porn on his phone. After all, he and Link could get pretty kinky. But this? This was something that Rhett just didn’t understand. And how could he fulfill Link’s desires if he didn’t understand them? If they weren’t even physically possible?

Rhett didn’t ask him about it right away. He gave the awkwardness of the situation some room to breathe. But he did bring it up eventually. 

Even given the time, Link wasn’t immediately thrilled to share these thoughts with him. Rhett tried to remember that it had more to do with Link’s own self-imposed shame than it did his trust in Rhett. 

Minimally, he was able to confirm that it was indeed ‘a sex thing’, in as much as this kind of imagery did, in fact, turn him on.

“Is this something you’d wanna... y’know, bring to life? Like, in the bedroom? I mean, I get it that some kinks are pure fantasy. And this one...” Rhett was choosing his words carefully. He didn’t want to offend Link by inadvertently kink-shaming him, when he was trying to be supportive and open. “This isn’t one we can act out completely, for obvious reasons... but if I can come up with something, would you even want that?”

After a little bit of negotiation they loosely agreed that they might give it a try some time. Or that it was at least something to consider. 

****

Rhett watched Link from across the table, anticipating the little jump in his seat as he received Rhett’s text message. Rhett tried to keep composed during the meeting as he sneaked glances at the effect his words were having on Link. 

**You look real good today, Neal**

_Don’t I know it? ;)_

**I mean it. How dare you look that good**

_How dare YOU try to play w me during business hrs ;)_

A second winky face. A little overkill, Rhett thought to himself. But he didn’t dare call Link out on it. He didn’t want to discourage him. He knew Link wasn’t crazy about them flirting at work. But Rhett loved it. It made him feel like they were school boys again, trading notes during classes. Trying not to get caught. So? Compromises.

Rhett steeled himself before sending his next text. Deep breaths, McLaughlin. Send. 

**You look good enough to eat.**

He didn’t know if it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw Link visibly gulp. Like a cartoon character. Link’s eyes moved up to meet his from across the table. He seemed mildly annoyed. Maybe just conflicted? Rhett was beginning to question his choice of setting for revisiting this topic. 

Rhett watched the three little dots of the typing awareness indicator. Appearing. Disappearing. Reappearing. Only to disappear again. 

At least he was thinking about it?

Finally, after minutes that felt like an eternity, Link replied. 

_You really think so?_

Rhett’s reply was immediate. 

**Really.**

****

By the time Link got home, the table was already set. The lighting was dim, and there were candles lit. Rhett was sat at one end of the table. The predator, patiently awaiting his prey. 

Rhett’s heart fluttered as he watched Link set down his bag, and remove his light jacket.

“Thank goodness you’re home. I’m hungry.” Rhett licked his lips with intent. 

Link seemed to be hedging a bit. Perhaps giving Rhett an out while it was still early? 

“Oh, uh... Sorry. You could have gone ahead and started eating without me?”

“I really couldn’t have, Link. It wouldn’t be as... satisfying.”

Link sat down, and Rhett watched his eyes scan the table. There was cut up fruit on a plate, and a couple of burgers. No utensils. No napkins. 

“Thanks for putting this together.” Link was rambling now, likely anxious about what might happen next. “With the candles and all. I mean, that’s, like, real romantic, Rhett...” 

Link’s voice weakened as he finished his thought. Eyes locked on Rhett’s. 

Rhett didn’t speak. He brought a chunk of mango up to his mouth. He bit into the flesh slowly, letting a droplet of juice roll down into his beard. He followed with a chunk of melon. He was chewing more than was necessary, and making an obscenely wet mess of it all over his face. 

Rhett didn’t think Link had so much as breathed as he watched him devour the fruit. 

Link picked up his burger, and nibbled at it a little. Like he wasn’t sure if he should be eating it. 

Rhett picked his burger up, too. “Yeah, the fruit is just not cuttin’ it. I need somethin’ more substantial. Something meatier.”

He took as large a bite as his small mouth could accommodate. He felt the juices squeeze out of the patty, and leak between his fingers, trickling down his hands. He didn’t bother wiping them clean.

Link put down his burger, having only taken a few small bites. He pushed back in his chair, and stood up from the table. He walked over to where Rhett was sitting, and stared down at him. 

Rhett could see the lust and need Link was injecting into his gaze. And Rhett wasn’t going to make Link tell him what he needed. 

He took one of Link’s hands in his. He isolated Link’s index finger, and lightly nibbled the fingertip. He used his tongue to draw the finger deeper into his mouth. He licked and sucked on it, making loud, hungry sounds as he did. 

Rhett looked up, from his seated position. “I’m still so hungry.” He placed his hands around Link’s tiny waist, and used his leverage to pull himself up. He immediately picked Link up, and set him on the dining room table. 

A look of surprise and mild discomfort crossed Link’s face as Rhett had sat him down on top of the plate of fruit and half eaten burger. 

“Gosh, Rhett, you —“

Rhett silenced him with a sloppy kiss. It wasn’t the way Rhett usually kissed. He was biting and sucking at Link’s lips. Covering both lips with his entire mouth. He wetly licked up the side of Link’s face, leaving trails of saliva that were cool to the ambient air once the warmth of Rhett’s mouth had passed over. 

Rhett wrapped his lips around Link’s ear, and moved his mouth down to bury his face in his neck. Link hummed in appreciation of the attention, and giggled when Rhett’s beard tickled his neck. 

“You taste so good. I just wanna devour you.”

Link moaned deeply. And then hissed, “Yes, please...”

“But, not with the wrapper on.”

Rhett slowly peeled Link out of his clothes. He pulled Link’s t shirt up over his head. The sleeves restrained his arms behind his back. Rhett kissed, licked, and sucked his way down the front of Link’s upper body, slowly making his way to his navel. Getting his mouth on him however he could, making as many audible mouth-sounds as he could. 

Rhett was encouraged by the small sounds Link made as Rhett worshipped his body with lips, teeth, and tongue. Link’s breathing became heavier, and Rhett took notice of the way Link’s cock strained in his jeans.

Rhett was happy to relieve Link of that pressure. He laid him down onto the table, and stripped his lower half. The way Link’s arms were still pinned behind his back created an arch, making Link look the part of the helpless victim Rhett was treating him as.

Rhett placed a hand on either side of Link’s hips, lowering his mouth over Link’s cock. He paused with his open mouth hovering over him, lifting his eyes at the sight of Link’s elevated heaving chest. He looked so good like this. Rhett rubbed himself through his jeans, trying to relieve some of his growing need. He lowered his lips to the tip of Link’s cock, using the skilled, pointy tip of his tongue to dab a droplet of precome that had formed there, and traced the small slit lightly causing Link to shudder. 

Link made a whimpering noise at the teasingly light contact. “Please, Rhett. I need you. I need ya to... just...”

“Swallow you whole?”

And then he did. He quickly sheathed Link’s shaft in the warmth of his mouth, taking him down as far as his gag reflex would allow. He brought a hand up to cover the remaining length. He held Link like that, fully enclosed in mouth and hand. This wasn’t normally how he would give a blowjob, but he was trying to give Link something different tonight. He pulsed his jaw muscles slowly, not really biting him, but trying to give the illusion of chewing and swallowing. 

Link’s hips were squirmed and bucked under him. And the moans and whimpers that came from him sounded as delicious as Link tasted. 

He released Link from his grips for a moment. “You taste so good. I love it. Is this... is this working for you?”

“Oh yes,” Link sighed. “I need more. I want more, baby. Please, just... my whole body... I want you to.. can you?”

Rhett’s stomach was starting to twist a little. Butterflies of fluttering lust and excitement, mixed with the nerves and uncertainty of being able to give Link what he really wanted right now. 

“Oh, believe me, I wanna. I wish I could unhinge my jaw like a snake,” he ran an open hand over Link’s serpentine cock for emphasis. “And eat you all in one bite.”

“Fuck! I want that. God, I want that. I’m getting all light-headed thinking about it, please.”

“I’m trying,” Rhett said. He had spoken so softly, it was more to himself than anything meant for Link to hear. 

He sat Link up on the table. Freed Link’s arms from the shirt, scooped his naked body up in his arms, and carried him to their bedroom. 

“Don’t move,” Rhett told him, after plopping him somewhat unceremoniously down onto their bed. Rhett lowered himself over Link’s body, and nipped at his neck. Rhett straddled him, and sat up to remove his own shirt. He rolled over to the end table and retrieved a small bottle of oil, he wriggles our of his pants, and then moved back over to where Link waited for him. Panting, but otherwise completely still. 

Rhett drizzled a generous amount of oil over Link’s naked body, and began to massage it into his body. Slowly, and rhythmically. He gradually added more and more oil until he had completely emptied the bottle and Link was completely dripping in it. 

“Oh my God...” Link mumbled under Rhett’s touch.

Rhett planked his body over Link’s slicked, kneaded, trembling form. 

“I think that I’ve digested you well enough. Just gonna let you sit in my juices and let you dissolve... and absorb into my body...”

“Yes...” Link hissed. Link lifted his knees toward his chest, curling himself into a fetal position. 

Rhett lowered himself over Link’s form. Covering the smaller man with his large form. It wasn’t exactly comfortable for Rhett, but if this was what Link needed, he could withstand some mild discomfort. And Link’s little moans confirmed that he was enjoying it...

“I’m _so_ full. You feel so good in my belly.”

“I can barely breathe,” Link whispered from underneath Rhett. 

Rhett immediately began to shift, to give him more air. Rhett still wasn’t sure if everything that was happening right now was sexy. But he knew that if he smothered Link to death under this modified version of the ‘I’m Dead’ move... that would be definitively not sexy. 

“No!” 

Rhett froze. 

“Please. Stay. I can breathe enough, it’s good. It feels.. it’s makin’ me the right amount of dizzy. And I can hardly even move. And I love it. You’re so warm. So warm inside you.”

“All right.” Rhett hoped he didn’t sound as nervous and uncertain as he felt. “How about you just pound on my chest if you need me to let you up or give you air or something?”

“I will. I promise. I just... I feel so light and weightless, just floating in your juices inside you.... I fucking love it, Rhett.”

So Rhett held him. 

And held him. 

He squeezed his arms around Link’s body curled up underneath him. He pushed his belly out against him. Trying to convey rhythmic muscle movements of digestion. Rhett’s mind slipped into a peaceful almost meditative state. It was hard to believe that anything about this positioning had ever been uncomfortable. 

His trancelike state was broken when he heard a needy whimper from under him. 

“Rhett? Baby?”

“Mmmm, yes?”

“I wanna be inside you.”

“Yeah, Link, I get that. And I’m trying. I’m really trying. I don’t really know what else to —”

“No, ya dummy.” Link squirmed underneath him, and reached an arm out from under their bodies, reaching toward Rhett’s naked backside. He gently pressed his finger between Rhett’s cheeks, and felt his way toward his entrance. “I wanna be _inside_ you.”

Rhett inhaled sharply at the feel of Link’s finger against him. His pulse quickened. This. This he knew how to do. He started to lift his body, heavy with relaxation, to roll over for Link. 

“Wait. No, stay there.” Link uncurled his body under Rhett, to lie flat on his back. “Ride me, baby.”

Rhett nodded. He reached toward the end table for a bottle of lube. He had prepared himself before dinner He had hoped that if he was good for Link, that things would end this way. He slicked up Link’s cock, and then slowly lowered himself onto it. 

Rhett closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Link opening him up, and slowly filling him. He moaned to the ceiling as he brought a hand to his own cock, giving it some much needed attention. Link was patient as he waited for Rhett to get used to the feel of him. He waited for Rhett’s nod before lifting his hips up to drive a little deeper. Rhett’s jaw dropped in awe of how good Link felt buried inside him. 

“Cover me,” Link husked. 

Rhett thought for a moment before understanding. He folded his long body forward to completely consume Link’s smaller form. 

“You feel so good inside me.”

Link responded with quicker, harder thrusts that had Rhett squirming his hips down against him. He was getting delectable friction from moving himself forward and down against Link’s body, being sure to keep himself curled over Link. 

He panted down against Link’s hair, “You feel so good inside me. So deep. I feel so full. Nowhere for you to go, just stay wrapped up inside me. Gonna keep you there.”

He felt Link’s hips begin to stutter, and lose their rhythm as he began bucking wildly beneath him. Rhett’s chest was warm and damp from Link’s hot breaths trapped between them. 

Rhett was furiously rubbing himself against Link’s stomach. He desperately wanted to reach down and stroke himself, but he also didn’t want to ruin the fantasy he had created for Link by keeping him sheltered beneath him. 

Suddenly, Rhett felt himself being raised off the bed as Link lifted his hips in a final thrust. Link was groaning beneath him as he came. Rhett could feel Link’s cock twitching inside of him.

“Oh fuck yes, Link, fill me up so good....”

Rhett broke the illusion and lifted himself up off of Link. He looked so wrecked. Rhett couldn’t take his eyes off Link as he gently raised himself up and allowed Link’s spent cock to slip out of him. Link’s face was flushed pink, and sweaty from being smothered under Rhett’s body for so long. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His hair was wet and either sticking to his forehead, or flying out in all directions. His eyes rolled back like he was dizzy. 

“Mmmmmm, Rhett, baby. You’re so good to me. Givin’ me everything I need...”

Rhett couldn’t stop smiling, and being pleased with himself, and what he’d done to Link. For Link. “I love you.”

“I know, baby. Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna leave ya hangin’.” Link managed to dig down and find the energy to flip them both over, so that Rhett was flat on his back on the bed. 

Link crushed his mouth against his, kissing him hard as he roughly tugged and stroked Rhett’s needy cock. It didn’t take long for him to come into Link’s hand. Moaning and sighing into his mouth. Link was raking his fingertips through Rhett’s beard, as Rhett gradually came down from the high of his orgasm.

It didn’t take long for another need to surface, now one appetite had been slaked. Rhett’s stomach growled loudly. He mirrored Link’s movement in stroking his stubbly cheek. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and hop in the shower? Rinse that oil off you, and whatever. I’ll go see if any of that food out there is salvageable.”

Link playfully ran his fingers down Rhett’s chest, and rubbed his hand on his soft belly. He smirked with an adorable combination of shyness and wickedness. “I thought you were full?”

Rhett waggled his eyebrows. “When I’m with you, I’m insatiable.”


End file.
